


Dance with me tonight

by amii2012



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, Drunkenness, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amii2012/pseuds/amii2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry One Shot. Slight smut implied</p><p>Or the one where Drunk Harry gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Narry One Shot. Slight smut implied
> 
> Or the one where Drunk Harry gets what he wants.
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad account; http://www.wattpad.com/user/amii2012

A/N - first ever one shot, so probably not a great standard.

Ps. When Niall is speaking; * 'im * will be said like him, without the h as he is Irish an all.

 

It was Liam's nineteenth and he was having a celebration at Funky Buddah in London. The drinks were flowing steadily and Harry was led astray by Lou who was shoving shot after god damn bloody shot into his possession.

His head was swirling, a mix of the mass volumes of alcohol and the little food he had consumed that day. He would suffer for it in the morning, he knew.

Meanwhile, Niall was outside the busy club getting hot headed. This stupid fucking bouncer was saying he did not know who the blond was and therefore could not let him in.

"Not to sound bloody vain 'ere mate, but surely ya've seen me in the newspay-pa's or summit?" Niall's Irish tongue voiced frustratedly.

"I'm the Irish one!!" he grunted, getting increasingly more aggressive.

"Paul!" he shouted as he noticed his bodyguard step outside the club on a call.

"Hey, whats the problem Niall?" Paul questioned as he approached, cutting off his connection to the person on the other line.

"This guy, 'im 'ere, says he doesn't know who i am, can ya please tell 'im so i can get in an say happy birthday ta Liam?!"

"Sure, Sure buddy. Mate, this guy is with me." Grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, Paul flipped it open to the picture he carried around. Him and the boys.

The bouncer nodded his head in approval, finally letting Niall through the entrance.

"Thank fuck for you Paul, that bastard was gonna leave me standing there all night!" Laughing in reply, Paul patted the teenagers shoulder before turning to answer yet another call.

 

The music filled Niall's head, the steady thump from the bass and he found himself in desperate need of a pint to de-stress.

As he approached the bar, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Nialler!"

Liam beamed, catching sight of his best mate and wrapped his arms around him.

"Glad you could finally make it bro!" he shouted over the music.

"Happy Birthday man! Sorry had a little trouble with tha bouncer". Liam only nodded his head as Danielle came over and distracted his attention.

"Sorry man, got to dance, duty calls!" Liam smirked, eyes fixed on Dani as they moved for the dance floor.

Niall laughed and shouted towards Liams retreating back, "Enjoy ya night, GET SOME!".

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was more than adequately drunk now. Louis had made sure of that before he disappeared into the strobe lights with Eleanor. He was now drunk, bored and alone with his thoughts. That just wouldn't do.

His legs carried him to the bar, in search of more liquor. Instead though, he found Niall surrounded by empty pint glasses. He looked delicious.

That's what happens to Harry when he is drunk ya see? He becomes horny, and horny Harry always gets what he wants. Horny Harry wanted Niall.

Stepping behind Niall, he whispered into his ear "hey sexy".

Harry's gravely voice hit Niall's ear and the Irish lad smirked. Oh, horny Harry was out to play? Well Niall could play. That was a promise he intended to keep

"Hi babe", Niall replied as he grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt and stood, turning to face him. "Whats up?" he smirked, licking his lips slowly. His intention was for the younger lad to notice.

And oh, he noticed.

"Oh, the sky" Harry mused, "the birds" he went silent for a moment.

"My dick, you're ass" he added as an after thought.

And Niall laughed, a full on, hearty Niall laugh because that was just Harry. He had no filter.

"Steady on Styles, what makes ya think I'm interested?" The pout on Harry's face was immediate and he acted stroppy, hollering the bartender to hit him with another shot because quite frankly he was not nearly drunk enough to deal with a knock back when he was this sexually frustrated.

Downing three shots, one after the other he gained back possession of his courage and took matters more seriously, slipping his arms around Niall's skinny frame and biting down softly on the pale skin at the shoulder.

"You're interested Nialler. Don't try to deny it"

And oh, holy mother fucker. The blond would be blatantly lying if he said that tone didn't excite him.

The voice got closer to Niall's ear as the owner of those fucking irresistable lips nibbled his way upwards. He was focusing so hard on breathing properly when Harry's teeth sunk into his flesh, pulling a low moan from his throat.

"Jesus Christ, Harry".

The English man smirked outwardly as his mark on Niall was highlighted by a flashing strobe light.

"It looks like you're officially mine for the night, so how about a dance?"

The Irish man could only manage a small nod as Harry rocked his hips against his ass, his fingers tracing teasing circles against Niall's hipbones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night they danced in between the masses of sweaty bodies, the sexual tension undeniable .

Niall also kept his promise later that night.

Hell yes, he and Harry played.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; If this was a reasonable one shot, please let me know through comments, rate, etc.
> 
> I have a sequel planned, but i will only publish it if there is interest. Thanks! xx


End file.
